villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megavolt
Elmo Sputterspark, better known as Megavolt, is a major recurring antagonist in the animated Disney series Darkwing Duck. He is an insane rat with the ability to control electricity and (canonically) the first villain Darkwing Duck ever faced, not counting Taurus Bulba, who later returned to menace him on various occasions. He is also Quackerjack's boss, and one of NegaDuck's henchmen. He was voiced by Dan Castellaneta in Darkwing Duck, and by Keith Furgeson in the DuckTales reboot. Personality Megavolt can best be described as eccentric. He's loud, forgetful, clumsy, absent minded at times, constantly trying to achieve his goal to free all the enslaved light bulbs, and isn't too shy about his insanity. The accident granted Megavolt the most sought-after ability in St. Canard, but the price was equal to the merchandise. Every single brain-cell was super charged, costing him his short-term memory, as he once discovered who darkwing was but simply forgot later the same episode and he even forgot who he was. The incident also seemed to have make him think inanimate objects are living, breathing creatures, namely light bulbs. He also seems to be a skilled inventor as he has invented many groundbreaking weapons like The Electro Gun, The Electrolyzer, A machine that granted him the ability to give inanimate objects life, and the Tronsplitter to name few. That being said though, He's almost completely reliant on his powers to win a fight, and when said abilities are unavailable (via short-circuiting, being out of 'juice', or getting his powers stolen by Negaduck) he's becomes unwilling to fight. An example of this being in Jail Bird, when he found out he couldn't zap Negaduck (cause he stole his powers) he panicked and immediately ran to darkwing in hope's of getting his abilities back, though In many cases when he's short-circuits this usually means the fight is won as he usually just gives up or is too weak to fight. Despite being Darkwing Arch Enemy he seems to hold a level of respect for him as he's perfectly fine with helping Darkwing if the situation calls for it, as he has teamed up with Darkwing more times than any other villain in the show (though he usually had his own motive), he once spared Darkwing's life because "he didn't have the heart for it", he felt genuinely hurt when Darkwing betrayed their truce to tie him to a chair, he was overjoyed to see darkwing in the human world, and even hugged and congratulated him when Darkwing had overcome his insecurities. In the earlier run of the show Megavolt seems to be a sarcastic, clever enemy with a bit of wit to him, but these traits slowly dwindle out when Negaduck becomes the primary antagonist of the series Background Elmo Sputterspark was a very intelligent high-school student. He had made a science project on static electricity, a wool carpet treadmill, to find a way to get clean and cheap electricity. But all went wrong when a bully sabotaged his invention by taping him to the treadmill, setting it on high and leaving him on it, making it electrocute Elmo and explode after that. The accident turned him into a living battery, able to absorb and control electricity at will. Thus, he decided to take revenge on those who bullied him and never understood his ideals. However, the accident severely damaged his brain, making him forgetting what he was set up to do. Elmo then became Megavolt, and turned to a life of crime. Megavolt usually has memory loss due to the accident, which makes him forget things easily. He also became crazy, believing light bulbs are alive and setting to free them from their "slavery". He found out about Darkwing Duck's secret identity, but because of his memory loss, Darkwing feels unthreatened by him. Most of his plans are totally nonsensical, such as using a giant magnet to steal metal so that he can build an even bigger magnet. Megavolt became friends with Quackerjack, with whom he formed a crazy duo to commit more insane crimes. The both of them later joined the Fearsome Five, under the leadership of NegaDuck. Trivia *Megavolt appears in the comic book Crisis on Infinite Darkwings. He was in the prison cafeteria, eating with Bushroot and Quackerjack when he heard that the alternate Darkwings were attacking. Darkwing then went to him to retrieve the tronsplitter to defeat Negapaddywhack, which Megavolt had in his cell. *Megavolt is likely a spoof of the Spider-Man villain Electro. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Crackers Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mentally Ill